Xanomerzi
Planet in the Dimos system. A harsh, mercenary world, slowly spiraling towards certain doom. A prime source of hired muscle of all types through the sector. Overview Xanomerzi used to be a flourishing hub of culture with a bright future, even after the Scream. When the Scream destroyed the terraforming engines on its neighboring world Gan, it caused enough seismic instability to alter Gan's orbit, which eventually drifted close enough to alter Xanomerzi's. This event succeeded in correcting and saving Gan, but pushed Xanomerzi too far, and every year it's new elliptical orbit brings it slightly closer to Dimos. Although the actual habitability of the planet is sustainable through great effort, the knowledge of certain doom has taken its toll on the population. Nearly one in five people now roams as a mercenary of some sort, and all the former nations merged into one of the two remaining states, Andori or Zarikos. Each blames others aggressive actions as being the reason they are unable to focus on the industry needed to get their population off-world, and accumulated past grievances means the stalemate is unlikely to end. For the common people, farming, construction and engineering jobs flourish, as the means of keeping society functioning, and military jobs after that, as a means to keep society safe. People Talis Metaxas Charismatic leader of the Meteor Partnership. He recently completed a successful smash and grab operation on the Skyward Medical Complex, and used his treasures to secure several ships for himself from Rekyholt. Thaleia Coyne Matriarch of the Coyne family, generational rulers of Reykholt Shipyard since the Scream. Places Skyward Medical Complex The most hotly contested site on Xanomerzi. Formerly run by a religious order, after the Scream it was commandeered by military forces, who equipped it with a plethora of pretech automated defenses to keep it secure in the chaos. As such it is constantly surrounded by mercenary groups vying against each other and against the facility itself for the right to plunder its relatively intact interior. Rekyholt Shipyard An independent shipyard, which seeks only to profits on the everlasting war below, while its ruling family schemes to keep control of the station in an ever more connected sector. The only space station that has remained in Xanomerzi's orbit since it was thrown off kilter. Asau A small contested shipyard only capable of making small fighter and shuttle craft. Fought over frequently by those who are able to get to low orbit, the need for constant repairs and the wear and tear over time means this station will be unlikely to ever expand its capabilities. Nonetheless, it frequently acts as a stepping stone for those on their way to Gan or Byrd. Factions The Meteor Partnership A mercenary group led by Talis Metaxas. which recently achieved it's goals of establishing an off-world presence. Has begun to hire new crews en mass in preparation for its expanding ventures. Quietists Believe it would be more merciful to kill everyone swiftly than to let this slow ruin take the world. Travel the world fully exterminating everyone who does not agree to join their cause, which includes a suicide pact once their mission is complete. Striker Clan An ascending mercenary group, specializing in hit and run tactics and high speed vehicles. New Dawn Revelers A roving, hedonistic madhouse pretending to be an army, they are committed to enjoying everything they can to the fullest extent physically, mentally, and metaphorically possible before the end. Andori One of two semi-functional nations remaining on Xanomerzi, engaged in a brutal generational war against Zarikos. Zarikos The second vague nation, equally as culpable as Andori in the endless war. Category:Planet __NOEDITSECTION__